Things Lost To The Flames
by GayForWater
Summary: Daniel gets drunk and talks Jay into buying a bar. Both work to keep it up and running, though with some complaints. Neither know why Daniel chose this bar, but there's a good chance they'll never find out. Rating and Genres subject to change
1. Chapter 1

THE BAR  


Daniel sighed. This was not how he planned his day going, and was even a bit much for him to comprehend. Staring up at the faded sign above the doorway, he contemplated walking away. He was standing in front of a run-down bar, long since abandoned. Jay had apparently bought him it upon his asking. The thing was, he didn't really remember asking. All he remembered was this morning's headache upon waking back up in this body. He'd been too bold. They couldn't return it now, though..  
Just thinking about it hurt his head, and he decided to check out the inside. The air was dusty and tinged with the scent of alcohol, sweat, and something he couldn't quite place. Cologne, it smelled like, one he'd smelled before. Before he got a chance to figure it out, a hand fell gently on his shoulder, and he jumped, whirling around.

Jay stood there, hand having whipped off of Daniel's shoulder at the jump, and he looked about ready to bolt. He'd thought Daniel had heard him coming, though he could tell now that that wasn't the case. Daniel sighed, hand over his heart. "Jay, I'm so sorry. I was lost in thought."

Jay flailed to assure him that it was okay, though the other man did apologize repeatedly. "Please stop apologizing," came Daniel's response. "I should've been paying better attention." The soft laugh he let out seemed to assure Jay that it really was fine.

Looking around again, Daniel sighed softly. "So, this is yours now?" The resulting head shake and facial expressions told him no. "Ours?" That seemed to make Jay content. He sighed again. "I'm sorry," Daniel was quick to apologize for it. "I don't even remember what happened.."  
The soft smile Jay leveled him with led him to grin back. "Thank you." Glancing around once more, he shrugged. "So, should we at least start cleaning up?" More nodding. It was comforting, how quiet Jay was. He'd have to learn to talk like that.  
He bent over, starting to pick up a chair that only had three legs, and realized that the cologne smell was still around. It was probably Jay, if anything. He didn't want to smell the other male, though, to find out. That'd just be weird. Standing back up, he studied it. "We may be able to fix some of these things, if we can find the parts.."

Glancing over in time to catch a nod from Jay, he set it in the corner. Slowly, two more chairs and a table joined it. Only one chair was whole, the other missing a rung out of the back, and the table missing a part of the base. The other corner was full of junk, and at about the center of the bar sat a pile of potential parts for fixing everything. The garbage from the place had been piled against the wall, sorted into respective recycling and garbage piles, though Daniel wondered how they could be used for decoration.

Quite a few of the bottles were old enough to probably gain some attention, and the rest could be stacked and glued in places for decoration. The cans were trash, though they could be melted down. His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh sneeze. Two more followed after that, and Jay was suddenly right next to him, trying to offer him a handkerchief. Daniel didn't register what for until he felt the blood dripping down his face. Taking it, he quickly pressed it to his face, letting Jay fuss over him. Both of them were filthy, though the place at least looked quite a bit more clean.

Jay seemed to decide for both of them that they'd done enough for the day. The sun was almost down, and Jay didn't trust Daniel enough to walk home without him. With the recent hospitalization from being shoved out of a window, Jay had barely been leaving him alone and, unlike before, he'd gotten to know the other man a bit better, Daniel didn't mind.

Pulling Daniel along by the sleeve, Jay walked towards his house. Daniel followed, chuckling. Borrowing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from Jay, Daniel laid down on the couch as the other man showered, and was soon asleep. He was exhausted, and his other body was more than ready to wake up.

Sitting up in his old body, he stretched, getting up. He felt heavy, something he noticed every time he got up in this body. Sighing, he went to get ready for work, though his head felt fuzzy, and his vision suddenly blurred. Jay must have been trying to wake him up. Fighting the urge to wake up, he tugged on his shirt. Once he had managed to recover, he quickly went and laid down, trying to sleep.

Upon waking, he didn't open his eyes. He did, however, recognize that he was being carried. It was nice and warm, and his face flushed. Jay was carrying him up the began to nod off once again. Falling back asleep, he woke up in his other body, immediately going red again and scrambling to finish getting ready. Running out the door, he started jogging to work. He tired quickly, as always with this body, and resorted to walking. Heading into the doors of the convenience store, he took up his usual spot behind the desk.

He waited, bored, for something to happen. It seemed Crystal wouldn't be coming in, neither would Zoe. Instead Vasco walked in, a sour look on his face. Daniel opened his mouth to say hi, but a glare from the taller man shut him up and he turned around,quickly re-organizing the cigarettes for something to do.

When he turned back around, he jumped. Vasco was standing at the counter, staring at him. A box of tylenol and a bag of cough drops sat in front of him. Quickly, he rang them up. "Would you like a bag for that?"

The glare he got was an obvious no, and he quickly handed over the items. Vasco wasted no time in opening both and downing one of each. Daniel didn't quite think that was how cough drops worked... Oh well. Soon enough, his shift was over, and he started towards home. By the time he got there, he was shivering slightly. He swiftly got inside and huddled under his blanket. He'd need to invest in a heater soon.

Closing his eyes, he lay down on his side, still tugging the blanket around him. It took him a while, but soon he was warm enough to fall asleep, and indeed he did. Not only did he sleep but, for once, he dreamed.

~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~

A/N: If you want to see more from this, let me know! The amount of chapters this will hit is unknown, and can eventually go pretty high. Just comment below what more you'd like to see, as well as suggestions and ideas! This will be updated once a week, on friday or saturday, and if I can get in a good enough mood, it'll be updated Wednesdays on the rare occasion. If you have a song you'd like me to base a chapter off of, put it below and it may become the next chapters theme! Please don't ask for NSFW, I'd like to at least try to build up a romance.


	2. Apologies and Chatfic Filler

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"strongHELLO ALL/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"I'd like to first say that I'm very sorry for this, as I seem to have misplaced the notebook I write the chapters in. I had chapter two written up, and was in the middle of typing it, but unfortunately, I lost my notebook. I will be hunting for it, since I need it for this story, but in the meantime, I will give you this little spoof of a chatfic. If it's liked, I'll change the text to just be a mini-spoof with more text, but in the meantime, have /br /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"strongGROUP CHAT - Vasco, Jayce, 3 others/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strong /strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emDaniel has been invited to the group chat/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emZach has been invited to the group chat/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emMira has been invited to the group chat/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emJae has been invited to the group chat/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongHey Jae! You didn't say anything at all today!br /br /strongJae: /strong╮(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font_font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣/span/font)╭ ?embr /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongVasco: /strongWhat?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongYeah, I'm confused too. Why ARE we here?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongYou can understand when he texts like that?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach: /strongTALK NORMAL!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongYou really can't read it? What's it display on your screen?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emMira has sent enclosed imagebr /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emDaniel has sent enclosed imagebr /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach:/strong Why does it show up normally on your screen? What the hell?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongVasco: /strongI see.. Do you think I need to get my phone screen fixed?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongWhat happened to it?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongJayce: /strongDid you break it again?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongHaha, I bet he did. How bad is it?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emVasco has sent enclosed imagebr /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongVasco: /strongSee how bad it is?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongThat's a cute dog! But.. I don't see the breakage./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongJae: /strong.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongJae's right. You can't see the cracks through a screenshot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach:/strong Idiot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emJayce has sent enclosed imagebr /em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel:/strong Oh my god, it looks like it got shot!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongAhh! You need a new phone!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach: /strongThe hell happened?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongJae: /strong.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongWhat did he say this time Daniel?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strong... Nothing actually. It's just "..." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach: /strongI bet you just don't want to tell us. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emDaniel has sent enclosed imagebr /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongDaniel shouldn't have to prove it, Zach. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach: /strongYou're right Mira, I'm so sorry! /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongWhat is that?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongIt's cute./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongZach: /strongIt's nothing shut up!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emZach's nickname has been changed to Fight Me/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongHaha oh my god!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongOh my god, why?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongFight Me: /strongWho did that?!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongJae: /strongshrug/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongFight Me: /strongJae I'm going to kick your enemies away from you and give you hugs/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongFight Me: /strongKick your enemies away from you and give you hugs/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongWho knew Zach was so kind?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongZach, I changed your autocorrect so you wouldn't be so mean./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongFight Me: /strongDon't be a mean person/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongMira: /strongI think it's worth it/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongDaniel: /strongHow has he gone so long without being mean?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongJae: /strong(─‿‿─) /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emFight Me's nickname has been changed to Pepe/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emDaniel's nickname has been changed to Yeet/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emMira's name has been changed to Got Em/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emJaes nickname has been changed to Emojiboi/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emVasco's nickname has been changed to King/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emJayce's nickname has been changed to Second King/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"em2 people have been kicked from the group/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emHidden Name has left the group/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongEmojiboi:/strong (o_ _)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ彡 /span/font/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongKing: /strongWhat did I miss?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongSecond King: /strongWhat's with the nicknames?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongGot Em:/strong I don't know../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongYeet: /strongI must be pretty empty. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongPepe: /strong... What is the meaning of this?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="left"strongYeet: /strongOh sh*t what up here come dat boi/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"emKing has deleted the group/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center" /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A/N: This is absolutely terrible and I hope I get to continue it every few chapters because I actually had fun writing this. It's kinda short, but honestly, it's content. It's a placeholder for those who want to see at least something. I'll have the regular story up as soon as I can get my notebook back. Hopefully you all enjoy! There's no song for this chapter, so just comment below if you like it and if you want more. if it gets 4 kudos, I'll keep it in the story. If it doesn't, I'll replace this story with the original chapter 3 Hopefully I can find it before I have to go somewhere! I use it for writing out the story as I don't have wifi XD span style="text-decoration: line-through;"Please help me this is my first time attempting the chatfic thing. I have no clue what I'm doing../span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" align="center"Just comment what you want to see, any errors, and anything else! The bar from last chapter will be explained soon, and we'll see why the bar was bought! /p 


End file.
